Snow in the Moving Castle
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: Sophies moved on, Marco's become a wizard and Howl and Calcifer...are left to tend the casle alone once more. But when a young angel like girl drops into their meisted, is it love or curses? HowlxOC
1. Howl

Character Name: Musique de la Neige or Snow for short

Age: 17

Snow's P.O.V

The music floated around me, so beautifully! I danced, as it was my job here in the palace, my tiny wings fluttering gently. Why they loved it so I may never understand, I wasn't beautiful by a long shot, in fact I was quiet average, if you didn't count the wings anyway. But none-the-less to dance is what they wanted, so be it! I enjoyed it after all! All sorts of people came to watch me, witches, wizards, commoners, and such. I swirled around the space designated for me to dance, every so often losing a loose feather or two. I came to a stop as the music ended, and the clapping began. I took a bow and headed back stage, grabbing my bag as I went. I found the exit and began my long trek home, if you wanted to call it home anyway.

I stepped out into the small ally, it was empty as it usually was at this time. It didn't take long to leave the city borders, the trees of the forest met me here. I began to run, I couldn't wait to find that place once more! The place just beyond the wastes.

Howl's P.O.V

I sat on the small balcony at the top of the castle, it was quiet without Sophie around. She had gone away long ago to be with that prince of hers, it was only to be expected after all. I watched the sky, it would be time for The Festival of Raining Stars soon. The date was never the same of course, but it was always around the same time each year. They would be falling in my valley this year, it had been a long time since Id visited that place.

"Maybe we should go there this year and watch the stars..." I mused quietly to my self, thinking how nice it would be to see that place again. It might not be there after this war, so it would be nice to remember it before it is destroyed. I stood and started to head inside to tell Calcifer, when I spotted someone coming out of the trees and heading in the direction of that place. "I wonder who that is…?" I thought A load, moving back out onto the balcony. I couldn't really make out the tiny figure, I couldn't even till weather it was male or female. They had long silvery hair, but that gave no indication at all.

The wind picked up suddenly, several monsters landed around the figure. The figure backed away slowly, obviously not a fighter. The wind blew once more, the figures hair moving away behind them. "A girl? Out here at this time of night?" I was stunned, everyone knew that monster roamed the wastes at night! Or so I thought... I leapt off the balcony and flew toward the girl, ready to help if I was needed.

Snow's P.O.V

I backed away from the creatures, I'd completely forgotten to grab a cloaking spell from Sulliman before leaving the palace! I was in trouble, I had no weapons and my magic wasn't very good. I was surrounded, I had to try! I summoned the only magic I was good at using, Fire. "FLAMES OF DARKNESS!" I was instantly surrounded in black flames, I sent out a shock wave.

The monsters backed away a bit, obviously frightened. One decided to lung at me from behind, I didn't see it till it was to late, it slashed me across the shoulder. The cut was pretty deep, blood flowed down my arm. I swayed a bit, then stiffened up and stood my ground. I used the flames to shield myself, hoping to discourage the creatures.

I my vision started to blur, I needed to end this and fast! I sent out one more blast, destroying a couple of the strange creatures, but more came in there steed. ~Its hopeless...I wanted to see that place again but...it looks like I'm not going to get to...~ Everything went black.

Howl's P.O.V

I swooped down, snatching the girl up just before the creatures could engulf her. I flew back to the castle, going in threw the front door. "Calcifer! Get the castle flying quick!" I ordered walking up the stairs, the girl in my arms. "Wh-Why? I thought you said we were resting a couple of days here." The front door banged as the creatures threw themselves into it. "That's why." I said smoothly as I reached the top of the stairs and turning toward Marco's old room. I took her inside and layed her on the bed, I looked her injured shoulder over. The gash was pretty deep, I headed for the hall closet where I kept medical supplies. Grabbing gaze and such, I headed for Marco's room once more. I began the long task of patching the wound as the castle took off.

After I was finished, I headed back down stairs. "So Howl...where are we going?" Calcifer asked when I sat down in front of him, or rather the hearth he was in. "You remember that place? The field where we met? That's where were going!" I said grinning happily and leaning back in my chair. "Mk! Works for me!" Cal declared, happy to go back to that place once more.

Snow's P.O.V

I woke to an unfamiliar room, I sat up slowly, flinching, I looked at me arm. "Bandages?" I looked around the room seeing the door cracked slightly, I got out of bed quietly. I poked my head out the door, the hall way was empty, as well as filthy. "Ick!" I whispered, walking toward the corner, I peeked around it and into the stair way. I could hear the memer of a voice, it sounded like it was talking to itself. I stepped down onto the landing before the last set of stairs, there was another door here. The door had steam rising from beneath it, probably a bathroom.

I heard the soft sigh of someone inside then the wet slap of foot steps! Someone was coming, I had to hide! I ran down the stairs quietly, I noticed a curtain off to the side. I opened to reveal a small closet type thing, I crouched down inside and closed the curtain once more as the foot steps came down the stairs. That weren't wet now, I chanced a peek out of the crack in the curtain. I saw a young boy, no older than I standing in front of the hearth. He moved on toward ,what I figured was the front door and headed out. I let out the breath I'd been holding and stepped out of the closet.

I walked toward the small hearth, the ashes were piled pretty high. "This guy must not like to clean much..." I mumbled allowed, The fire in the hearth swayed and for a moment I swore I saw eyes. I shook my head and looked again, they were still there! "What the-?" I moved closer, hoping for a better look. "What are you staring at?" The fire spoke? I jumped back, falling on my butt. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. "Y-You spoke?" I stuttered stupidly, crawling toward the hearth again. "Of course I spoke! Silly girl, don't you know who I am? Or even where you are?" It asked me in surprise, I just chook my head.

" Well allow me to introduce myself! I am Calcifer! The most powerful fire demon around!," He filled up slightly before continuing, "And this my lady is the famous Moving Castle!" He threw out his fiery arms. I stared at him, I had no idea what he was talking about. "Moving castle?" I looked at the near-by window, and glanced back at Calcifer. I walked over to the window and looked out as birds flew past. "No way!" I ran down the short steps to the door and opened it, I was met by a gust of wind. Shielding my eyes carefully I looked out over the landscape. We were flying! "Oh wow..." I turned and yelled up the steps, "Calcifer, are you doing this? Moving the castle I mean?"

"That I am! By the way what is your name?" He yelled back, pride dripping in his voice. "Oh! Call me Snow! This is amazing! You really are powerful!" I said as another gust of wind blew, knocking me off balance. "Yikes! Whoa!" I fell back and hit my shoulder on the steps, pain blast through me. I barely stifled a scream as the door closed, the dial above it changed color and then the door opened once more.

The boy from before stumbled in, he looked terrible! He was covered in blood and scratches. He collapsed in a crumpled heap as the door closed and the dial changed back, his breathing was shallow and labored. "Oh my!" I crawled toward him, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. He was out cold. "Calcifer! Where do you keep you medical kit?" I asked running up the steps, almost tripping. "Um I think he keeps it in the hall closet up stairs. Is Howl ok?" He asked concerned, trying to see down the steps. "I don't know, he looks really bad." I said running up the stairs tripping on the landing and scraping my knee. "Ow!" I groaned and kept going, finding the hall closet with ease. "Where is it? Where is it?" I couldn't see a medical kit anywhere. "Ah! It must be in the room I woke up in!" I ran up the next set of stairs remembering the way I'd gone down, I went into the room. I spotted the kit by the bed on the floor, garbing it I ran down the stairs. Again I tripped on the last landing, I rolled down the stairs, I hit the wall opposite the stairs with a load thud.

"Ohh..." I sat up slowly, getting dizzy. I looked down. I was covered in blood, from not just my shoulder but my head too! I stood shakily and headed to where I'd left, Howl was it? He was coming to when I reached the steps, he looked up at me confused at first then a look crossed his, concern maybe? "Wha-" His voice faded in and out, I was having troubled focusing. I could vaguely see him moving toward me, I felt the medical kit slip out of my fingers as I stumbled backwards toward Calcifer's hearth. "Howl! Your ok! Ah Snow are you ok? Oh my god! Your bleeding!" He said, again concerned but this time for me and not Howl. "Ah...ooohhh..." I fell next to the hearth, leaning against its base. Things were fading in and out of my vision, I felt numb all over, probably from the lose of blood.

Howl's P.O.V

I moved toward the girl, she'd re-opened the wound on her arm and opened a new one on her head. She had past out next to the hearth, her wounds bleeding steadily. "Damn...this girl sure attracts injures." I reached over and grabbed the medical kit she'd dropped, probably trying to help me when she was clearly the one who needed help. I re-patched the wound on her shoulder and began working on her head just as she was coming around.

"Mmm...wha-where am I?" She mumbled softly, looking up at me. "Ah!" She tried to move away but the hearth stopped her from going anywhere, I reached toward her. "N-no! Stay away from me!" She tried to bat my hand away weakly, she barely had any strength at all. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now hold still so I can help you." I brought the rag I was holding to the spot on her head, she flinched away, the back of her head made contact with the edge of the hearth, making a soft thud. "Ow..." She grabbed her head, curling herself in a ball. She started sobbing softly, her form trembling. "Aw Howl, now looked what you did!" Calcifer shouted in my ear, I pushed him away, He'd taking on his star form and was on the edge of the hearth. He transformed again, a trick he'd learned awhile back, this form was human, He had short blueish black hair and amber eyes and wore a white dress shirt and black pants with a black jacket .un-buttoned, over the shirt. He knelt next to the girl and reached toward her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey now, Howl's harmless. He won't hurt you, I promise." He said softly leaning toward her slightly. She looked up at him, staring for a moment till she asked, "Calcifer?" He nodded, smiling. He turned back into star form, his human form only ever lasted a few minutes.

She sat up, propped up on one hand while the other layed across her stomach. "Howl? Your Howl?" She said looking at me curiously, moving to sit on her knees, one hand coming to rest at her lips, an obvious habit. I nodded at her question, she held very still as I finished wrapping up her head. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly, looking down at her lap. "Its no problem" I smiled, she was so polite! Most girls these days were so rude, but not her. She was looking out the window now, in deep thought. "Where is the place going Calcifer?" She asked not looking away from the window. "Um...well its a secret place. I think you'll like it there so don't worry." He said cheerily. "Ok." She looked around the room for a moment till her eyes came to rest on me. She moved toward me, picking up the medical kit on the way. She knelt down ,opening the kit and getting out several things. "Your hurt." She stated her hand moving toward the scratch on my arm. "Huh? Oh its nothing ill be ok!" I said getting up and moving away from her. "Cal warm my bath please!" I went up the stairs to the bathroom, closing and locking the door I ran the water for my bath.

Snow's P.O.V

I sat the for awhile, wondering why he wouldn't let me help him. "There must be some way I can re-pay him...I know! I'll clean this place up!" I stood and looked at Calcifer. "Where do you keep the cleaning supplies Calcifer?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Behind that curtain." He answered pointing. I opened the curtain and pulled out all the things I would need.

3 hours later...

I collapsed into a chair in front of the hearth, Calcifer laughed a little. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Its just your a lot like Sophie." He answered smiling at me. "Sophie?" I sat up in the chair and looked at Calcifer. "Yeah she used to live here with me and Howl and Howl's apprentice Marco." He said, remembering things from a time long past. "Oh." The bathroom door opened up stairs, but Howl didn't come down. Instead he went up, probably toward his own room. "Hmm..." I looked away from the stairs and toward the window. It was night time outside, we weren't moving anymore. "Are we here Calcifer?" I asked moving toward the front door. "Yup." He answered. "I think Ill go out for a bit." I said opening the door. "Be careful Snow" Calcifer called. "I will!" I went outside, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the place I was going to when those monsters attacked me! "I can't believe it! WHOO HOO!" I ran out into the sea of flowers, dancing about to invisible music. "Hahaha.." I laughed, I was so happy to be here.

I looked up at the stars, they were so clear and beautiful, and coming closer? The stars where falling, raining down on the sea of flowers. "Oh wow..." I moved forward, holding out my hands. In an explosion of colors I caught one, it was warm in my hands. "Oh!" I moved, it looked like Calcifer did sometimes. "H-hello? Oh please girl will you help me?" It asked softly. "I...um...sure ok." It looked up at me smiling. "Open your mouth girl and drink me down. I shall grant you a gift and in return you will help me live." I did as it said and opened my mouth, just before I'd finished drinking it down I heard Howl's voice yelling at me from the castle. Pain exploded in my chest, it felt like my heart was being torn out! "Ah...AAAHHH!" I screamed, me heart really was being torn out! It came out in my hands, and the voice that belonged to the star spoke once more. "I thank you young lady! You have given me a new life and so I have given you power!" It said smiling still, the pain had subsided. I suddenly got very dizzy. "Oh?" I felt the ground come up to meet me as the darkness took hold.

Howl's P.O.V

I was sitting on the balcony watching as the first star fell from the sky. "It's time." I headed inside and down the stairs, looking around I noticed the house clean but Snow was no where in site. "Cal? Where's Snow?" I asked, seeing the front door open. She was already outside! I ran to the door I didn't get very far outside before I spotted her, she was staring dazed up at the stars that were falling around her. She looked beautiful! Then I saw she was holding out her hands, Inviting the stars to her the way I'd done all those years ago to Cal. "No! Don't! Snow!" I ran toward her but I was too late a star had already chosen her, and she had complied and drank it by the time I reached her. "Snow!" She collapsed, clutching her star/heart to her. "Snow? Oh no!" I drug her into my arms, she didn't let go of the heart. "Mmm...Howl? Is that you?" She mumbled not opening her eyes. "I feel so strange Howl. Like I'm totally weightless now." She still didn't open her eyes. I groaned quietly, I knew this curse so well but I didn't have the means to fix it. "Howl?" She opened her eyes this time and looked at me. She looked so fragile. "Yes?" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice. "Why are you holding me?" She asked, she didn't move or cringe away form me, she only asked her eyes never leaving mine. "I...I thought you were hurt." I groaned again, "Why did you do it?" I asked, the anger bubbling up inside me. "What?" "WHY DID YOU SWALLOW THE STAR?" I couldn't stop myself from shouting. She flinched this time, she looked at me wide-eyed. "I-I...It asked for my help...and I was trying to be nice-and-and why are you so mad?" She whispered the last part, tears already streaming down her face. "I- sigh...Don't cry please? I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that star may give you a gift but now you and it are bound by a special curse. You see if anything happens to that star, which has now become you heart, you will die. You see how its on fire?" She nodded," That means your ok, you have to give it wood and other things to burn to keep it and yourself alive until you find the 'one' to put it back in your chest and separate the two of you once more giving you both back your lives." She was looking at her star, it was sleeping peacefully in her hands. I wiped away her remaining tears, then picked her up and headed toward the castle. "I can walk y'know..." She said softly, a vivid blush coloring her pale cheeks. "Its fine." I smiled down at her.

Next day

Howl's P.O.V

I woke to the murmur of voices downstairs, I got dressed and headed down. Snow was sitting on the floor in front of the hearth talking to Calcifer, still holding her little star, who was awake and chattering along with them. They all laughed at a joke I hadn't caught, she looked so cute when she laughed like that. "So how do I take care of you, other than feeding you?" She said looking down at her star, it smiled back. "Mmm I'm not sure actually. I guess feeding me is really all that's needed. But I would like it if we could be friends." It said still smiling at her. She nodded smiling back, then looking toward the stairs where I was standing. "Oh Howl your up? I hope we didn't wake you." She asked frowning. "Haha no I've been up awhile." I smiled at her and she returned the smile. A knock came to the door, Calcifer perked up at once. "Its the Kingsbury door." He stated simply before looking back at, not Snow, but her star. "So Ai? Want to sit with me? It really comfortable here in the hearth, a much better place to sit when your eating." He smiled, tring to look charming. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door, I was greeted by a royal guard who handed me a sheet of paper. "The king requests your presence at the palace . Hm? Lady Neige? What a cowencedence to find you here! I have a summons for you too. And everyone is worried about you at the palace, you've been gone for so long..." He was looking at Snow, who had come up behind me. "So long? How long have I been away?" She asked confused. "For almost a week ma'am. Well I must be off." He left in a rush. "A week? Has it really been that long?" She mused quietly, turning back toward the hearth. "Neige?" I asked following her. "Oh I'm sorry I've never properly introduced myself have I. My name is Musique de la Neige." she bowed low and I noticed something I hadn't before on her back. "Wings?" I asked a bit shocked, she stood up straight blushing a deep vivid red. "Oh-err-I-um-you see-I-well..."

Snow's P.O.V

"I'm not all human...or at least that's what Sulimen told me." I stuttered, embarrassed that he'd seen my little secret. "There beautiful." He stated, still stund and trying to see them around my shoulder. He moved closer, peering over my shoulder. I blushed, my wings responded as well by fluttering. "There the only beautiful thing about me..." I mumbled softly, looking at the ground. I felt a wave of pure sadness come over me, wishing that I could be at least pretty, so Howl might think of me like...I don't know really. I had feelings inside ,I didn't understand them, for Howl. I backed away slowly, not wanting to be there. I turned and ran out the door...

Howl's P.O.V

I stared after her, I couldn't believe what she'd said. Was she really that self conscious about her looks? She was Beautiful, her wings only emphasized that! I ran after her, it was raining outside in Kingsbury. "Great just what I needed..." I continued on till I reached the palace, not bothering to take on a disguise, I ran to the back alleys behind it. I could hear footsteps splashing just ahead of me, it had to be her! "Snow?" I ran toward the sound, it had stopped. I turned the corner, she was on her knees, sitting in a puddle, crying her eyes out, her tiny wings limp and sad looking." Snow?" I asked moving closer, "Why'd you run away from me?" She sniffled, shaking her head. "I just...I don't know..." I knew before she said anything, "Snow, yes your wings are pretty," She flinched, her shoulders slumping, "But there not the most beautiful thing about you." She looked at me now, eyes wide, I continued," You are more beautiful than any girl I've ever met, and I've met alot of girls over the years. None of them can compare to you though...Snow?" I knelt down in front of her, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. "Mmm?" She closed her eyes at the touch, moving into it a bit. She sighed softly, her breath skating across my skin. she fell forward suddenly, falling right into my arms. "Snow?" I looked down at her, her breathing was very shallow and she was hot to the touch. "Crap!" I picked her up quickly and ran back to the castle, there was no time to loose.

I burst in the front door, Calcifer and Ai looked up at me. "Thank goodness you back!" Cal exclaimed. "Cal I need you to summon a doctor and fast!" I rushed up stairs, by passing her room and heading to my own. It was always nice and warm in my room, that's what she needed now a warm dry place. Dry! I layed her on the small couch, and rushed to Sophie's old room grabbing one of the better dress out of the closet, and rushed back. I used my magic to change her instantly so I wouldn't see any thing. Picking her up once more, I tucked her in my bed as the door down stairs knocked. I went down stairs and retrieved the doctor, dragging him to my room. He began his work, while I paced back and forth in the hall way. He came out a grim look on his face. "This sickness isn't new." He stated. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "She's had it a long time, its a curse type so I can't help her. She needs to find the one that cast it on her before it kills her. One more attack like this one and she's a goner for sure. Good day to you sir, and good luck." With that he was gone, I stepped into my room. I took a seat next to the bed, her breathing had calmed now and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"How long have you been this way? Who would do such a thing to you Snow?" I mused to myself, counting in my head the possible people who could have done this to her. I'd have to wait till she woke to ask her though, she would no who cast the curse on her.

Several days later...

"Mmm..." I looked up as Snow stirred awake, she hadn't woken once till now. "Oh Snow! Thank goodness! I was so worried you weren't going to waken." I moved toward her as she sat up, she put her head in her hands. "Why? Why did it have to be against you?" I stopped at her words, "What?" "The...well y'know...you know about it now right?" She didn't look at me. "Yes, we need to find the one who cast it on you and get it reversed." I said laying a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and jumped away from me. "No! If we touch it gets worse that's the way this spell works!" She shouted, starting to cry. "What do you mean? Please tell me what to do!" I moved closer again, reaching toward her. She backed away but answered me, "It was a long time ago, I was friends with this witch you see. She was a big fan of a wizard who's name, at the time I didn't know. I saw a painting of him one day and commented about how handsome he was. She got mad and cast this curse on, she said that if I ever met him and/or fell in love ,and by some un-liky twist of fate he liked me in anyway back, if he ever really touched me I would die a slow painful death." She continued to cry silently, tears flowing like small rivers. "And that wizard was-" I finished her sentence, "Howl Pendragon….Me?"

I was stunned speechless, she felt the same? But with this curse I could never hold her in my arms, I had to break this curse! "What was the witches name? I'm going to see to it this curse is lifted." She stared at me for a moment before she answered, "Her name is Miko Neige, she's my sister." She looked away from me then, an ashamed look on her face.

Next day

Snow's p.o.v

"So who's room is this anyway?" I looked over at Howl, he was sitting in the chair by the bed, he refused to leave me be till we figured out how to break the curse. "Its mine." He stated with a smile, "And I think I know how to get to your sister." He grinned now. "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "The witches and wizards ball is in two days, everyone well be there and your sister is bound to show up if she thinks the great wizard Pendragon is going to be there too."

He smiled evilly, I smiled too.

A couple days later at the ball...

I was standing behind Howl, our backs almost touching, he was flirting with my sister sure enough, she was falling right into his trap. "So Ive been working on mastering this spell, you see, but in ordered to do that I wanted to know how to break it too. Ive heard you can help me." His smile was sickly sweet, my sister giggled. "Oh master Pendragon, of course. Its a simple thing really! All you have to do is get the one who cast the spell to say "I release you from your curse!'" She said it and suddenly I was glowing. A strange blue light had surrounded me, when it was gone he was holding me. "HAHAHA! I told you it would work!" He yelled, un-able to control his joy. I laughed with him, he spun me around in the air, our moment was broken be my sister knocking me across the room. She pinned me to the floor and sat on my back, hands holding like vices to me wings. "You little bitch! How dare you!" She screamed, the next thing I knew pain explode all over me. It started in my back and moved outward, blood began to pool around me. My vision blurred as I saw one of my wings land on the floor several feet away, feathers rained all over the place. Everything was black after that, all I remember then was hearing Howl's voice yelling my name.

I woke to the sound of someone murmuring weakly in my ear, "Please wake up…Please…" It was Howl, he sounded so tired. "But…I'm sleepy…" I yawned, stretching I sat up, pain exploded in my back. I nearly screamed, it hurt so badly. "No, don't sit up!" Howl pushed my gently back down, "Its ok, I'm so glad your awake…" He looked like he was going to cry, his eyes watered a bit. "The spells broken now…" He smiled softly, I giggled "Yes I know." I smiled at him joy blocking out the pain, he reached out and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.


	2. What to do now?

_**Ok just wanted to say Im sorry this took so long nad its so short! Ack! I will add more to it soon, I promise! Also I'd like to thank all the people who fav'd my story and reviewed, It makes me so un beliveably happy to know people like my work! XD Anyway on with the story and again im sorry its so short...I wont bore you with the details of why..but long story short...my muse lives really far away and my mom and I hardly ever agree...lol!**_

[Miko]

I paced back and forth, to and fro, seething. Blood and feathers still clung to my fingers and arms but I paid them no mind, I was far to distracted watching the swirling mirror on the wall before me. "Why isn't she answering me?" I groaned glaring at the misty glass, my fist clenching and un-clenching. "Perhaps its because she doesn't wish to deal with a deranged pest?" A deep male voice whispered somewhere in the darkness, I knew this voice all to well and smiled evilly. "Perhaps you would like to help me…Marco?" I turned toward the shadows as he came forth, "After all, If you help me destroy Howl and my retched sibling, their would be no witch or wizard stronger than you." I stated slyly, my smile turning sickly sweet. Marco pushed his blonde bangs away, his long lanky fingers lingering there for a moment, he smiled back at me. "True enough, but you know as well as I, Howl is no push over. It won't be easy." He frowned slightly, before a grin spread across his face and a deep malice filled his blue eyes. "However, I might know just the little witch who can help…" He flicked his wrist ever so delicately, a small whisp of smoke surrounded his hand and suddenly in it he held a small doll that looked distinctly like Snow. I raised a brow, question bubbling up in my mind, but before I could voice any of them Marco spoke again. "You see I happen to know a few spells that even Howl is un-familiar with, such as the 'Puppet' spell." He laughed devilishly and crushed the tiny doll into dust, "What better way to destroy Howl than to force him to destroy that witch he loves most!" I joined in in his laughter.

[Howl]

I jerked slightly, sitting up and looking around before allowing my eyes to fall on Snow, she was still sound asleep. A soft twinkling sound caught my ears and I looked up at the hanging contraption beside my bed, sure enough it was the source of the sound. "Someone's trying to find this place? It must be that girl…" I stood up from my chair and made my way swiftly down the stairs, "Cal, get the castle moving! We can't stay here!" I said, the urgency in my voice receiving an odd look from the fire demon in question. "Where should we go Howl?" He asked with slight hesitation, picking up a log to nibble on. "The wastes." I said swiftly. "We can hide there for the time being." Without asking further, the castle started moving again, I went the rest of the way down the stairs and took a seat in front of the hearth with a deep frustrated sigh. I put my head in my hands, wondering what on earth we were going to do, we couldn't hide forever and Snow was in no condition to fight. "So what now, Howl?" Cal asked looking rather concerned, he picked up another log as I looked up at him, my hands clasped together in front of my mouth as I spoke. "I'm not sure…For now lets try to stir clear of this Miko person. Somehow I doubt she's through with Snow, seeing as we did manage to trick her into breaking that spell, I imagine she pretty angry right now." I said grimly….

[Snow]

I pressed myself against the wall, a deep frown marring my features. _'Great…This is bad…I have to do something…I don't want to cause Cal and Howl anymore trouble than I already have…' _I sighed, leaning my back against the wall and immediately regretting doing so as a sharp pain shot through me, wincing slightly, _'But I can't fly…not like this…it'll take months for my wing to grow back…if it even does…But I could use that door downstairs…then I wouldn't need to fly…If it could at least get me some where close…I could get Miko's attention some way and she would come to me…After that all I'd have to do is defeat her or talk her out of trying to kill me…the later won't work thought…first I need to get out of here…' _I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a white T that was a bit to big and a pair of baggy black shorts. _'This won't due…I'll stick out to much…' _I made my way back to Howl's room and found my bag, inside I found a black button up shirt and changed clothes, opting to keep the shorts. I folded the white shirt and left it on the bed and check to make sure I had all I needed in my bag, such as my small dagger which I seldom used and several potion of various uses from healing to fog juice, smoke bombs and hair dye. Satisfied I went back and shut the door quietly and may my way back to the stairs, looking out from the landing I could see that Howl, Calcifer and Ai seemed to be asleep. After finding a piece of paper and a quill, I left a quick note for them and snuck out the Kingsbury door.

_Next Day…_

[Howl]

I opened my tired eyes and yawned, stretching my arms over my head. "Cal?" The fire demon blinked and yawned, Ai didn't stir. "Yeah?" "Start a hot bath, I'm going to wake Snow and find bandages…then I'm going to make breakfast." I said cheerfully, going up the stairs and to my room, only to find it empty. "Huh?" I stepped out and headed back to the bathroom door and knocked, when no one answered I opened the door this room was empty too. "Hm?" I head up to Marco's old room, starting to panic, it was empty as well. "Snow? Snow?" I ran back down stairs, "Cal? Snow's Gone!" He looked up from something he appeared to be reading, it was a small white piece of parchment. "You need to read this, Howl." He said solomly, holding out the paper toward me, which I took with a shaky hand.

_Howl, _

_I'm sorry, but I'm worried, I don't want to cause you and Cal anymore trouble. So I have gone to find my sister, I won't run like a coward so she can threaten the ones I love! Please don't look for me, went its all over I'll come find you, if you still want me to that is._

_Love,_

_Snow_

I felt myself stop breathing, my mind screaming at me, asking me why? Why was she doing something so foolish? She knew she couldn't win! But I knew the answers to these questions, it was because she cared. The same reason I went out and fought those monsters in the last war, it was because I loved those who lived with me and I wanted nothing more than to protect them. "She can't do this alone…We have to find her!"

[Snow]

I was walking aimlessly around the capital city, trying to think of a way to get Miko's attention and discovering my choice's were very limited. _'What to do…I could shoot a flaming ball into the sky with my name on it…hex an airplane to write out a message of my location…I could post flyers…but Howl could follow any one of those.' _I thought, chewing my thumb as I walked, wracking my brain over and over for some kind of an idea. _'How do I get Miko's attention with out attracting Howl's?' _

"Are you lost?" A male voice asked, I jerked my head up, expecting to find Howl or Calcifer. A taller man stood in front of me, his short brown hair styled similar to Howls but it curled up at the ends and his brown eyes watched me calmly, he was smiling pleasantly. "No…not really. I'm looking for someone actually." I stated, my voice sounded more calm and confident than I actually felt. His smile broadened and he held out a hand to me, "Perhaps I could help you, my names Marco." I shook his hand and smiled back, "My names Snow, its nice to meet you."

"So, who are you looking for?" He asked, never dropping the pleasant smile as he spoke. "My…friend. Her names Miko, Miko De La Neige." I said, cautiously. He grinned at this, "Why your in luck! I was just going to meet her in the palace court yard!" He said a bit to excitedly and took my hand, leading the way to the palace.


End file.
